The Girl
by ElvenVixen
Summary: What happens when a young girl enters Hogwarts forever changing the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Uh-oh... What's gonna happen? (year 2)
1. Change

Events occur. . . Lives change. . . Nothing can stop alterations. Nothing can prevent it from

revolutionizing our very existence. It's like the ocean: always there no matter what. The great

bodies of water are what separates the continents. And change, like the ocean, separates every

single life apart from every other life.

Certain changes are exactly what separated a young boy, Harry Potter, away from every

other child living in the wizarding world. But more _certain_ events were going to put a spin to his

world, which not even him, could imagine. His life's truths were going to be spilled, accidentally,

to him. About his family. About Voldermort. About the tradgic night. About. . . his father. But

nothing could ever prepare him for. . .

Alana Jennings had been a quiet and shy girl for all the time she was around strangers, but as

soon as she got around her family and friends she was very talkative and had a way of always

relaxing a tense or uneasy event. She had attended Durmstrang School for one years. But when

her mother discovered that Karkaroff, the headmaster of the school, had once been in the league

with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named she quickly transferred Alana to a new wizarding school.

Alana had a single mother who was abandoned by her lover, whom she was not married with,

when he discovered that she was pregnant with a child. But he could not afford to stay. He was

_supposed_ to be happily married with a wife and a son was on the way. Alana's mother did not

care that he was married to another woman. All that mattered to her was that she was in love.

Alana did not mind that she had no father. Her mother and her got along find and had a fine life.

But Mrs. Jennings was very strict and protective of little twelve year old Alana. So the child did

not have much room to breathe and tried to take as much slack as she could get.

The second year of school, but first at Hogwarts, was quickly approaching for Alana

Jennings. Her mother and her had already gone shopping at Diagon Alley and purchased all the

needed items for her school term. Her mom even bought her a new set of cloaks so that Alana

would feel slightly more confident going into a new school system with new peers and teachers.

The day to get on the train at 9 ¾ had come for the nervous Alana. Her mother had driven

her to the station while continuously babbling reassuring words about how great the school, and

how alan would fit in fine. The two arrived with plenty of time for Alana to pass through the

platform and to board the train.

When they arrived at the station Mrs. Jennings got a trolley for her daughter. They started

walking when . . .

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tough Critism not preferred..... Thanks anyway though!


	2. LookALikes

_CHAPTER TWO_

**When they arrived at the station Mrs. Jennings got a trolley for her daughter. Once all the items were loaded they started walking when. . .  
  
. . . when a boy with glasses, which hid his striking green eyes and very messy hair, walked by surrounded by a large herd of red-heads. Seeing a large group of red-haired people did not shock her. Alana had seen large groups of more striking colors such as blue and pink. What shocked her was that the dark-haired child had an outstanding resemblance to her. Except for the eyes. He had an entrancing green while Alana had a bright aqua- blue color. The boy's and Alana's eyes lingered for a moment before he swiftly moved his head to talk to a boy who was engrossed in a conversation with what was probably his sister.  
  
"Well... that's queer." Leah wondered aloud.  
  
"What is, dear?" Asked her uninterested mother who was trying to move along her now immobile daughter. Alana looked back at her mother.  
  
"Look, that kid!" Stated Alana while pointing her finger in the general direction of where the green-eyed lad was standing. "He looks just like. . . " But when the child turned around she found she could no longer see him clearly. She could just see seven red-heads lost in a large crowd that seemed to appear out of no where.  
  
"Well?" Asked the impatient mother.  
  
"He was just there. He looked just like me, mom! I mean like exactly! It was so freaky! But he got lost in this stupid crowd."  
  
"Oh well, we really must get going now, dear." Said Mrs. Jennings as ske started to briskly walk again.**

**"Ron! Did you see that girl?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Huh?" asked a young red haired who was recently being yelled at by his mother. He had been reassuring his younger sister that her first year at Hogwarts was going to be terrible, along with Fred's and George's help. Harry had been laughing at Mrs. Weasley's face when he saw the girl and tried to get Ron's attention with his question.  
  
"That girl. . . She looked like me a lot! Hurry look!" Exclaimed Harry wanting to see if Ron thought the same.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! Amazing!"  
  
"You think so too, Ron?"  
  
"I dunno know. . . All I saw was the back of her head. She was turned talking to her mum." Ron shrugged smothering a tiny laugh.  
  
"You missed my female twin!" Harry joked.  
  
"Oh, well I can see how she looks like you Harry. I mean, look at that hair! Same color and everything!" Replied Ron, his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Hardy har-har. . . Hurry up Ron! You're family left us!" explained Harry before running through the crowd, with Ron struggling to catch up as they watched the backs of the retreating family.**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright... Thats the end of my second chapter... And I know that my chapter are not that long but I do update farely well!


	3. Finding A Compartment

CHAPTER 3!

* * *

Alana and her mother had just passed through the brick wall at the platform 9 ¾ and were

standing behind a large bustling crowd of young Hogwarts students who were saying their last

good-byes to their parents before loading on to the train. This way of transportation was a lot

different then at Durmstrang. The way the students got took to school was by portals. On a

certain day, at a certain place, at a certain time normal trash would be lid around. But it was not

truly normal trash at all... it was a portal that would take the Durmstrang students to the gates of

which their school was just behind. There large pumpkin carriages which were drawn by large

white horses with silver manes and startling blue eyes.

Alana hugged her mother good-bye and added a kiss on the cheek and a weak smile. She

nervously boarded the train hearing her mother shout out words of encouragement as she

continued her way into the train with shaky legs and tearful eyes. She missed all of her friends,

she missed her school, she missed the carriages, she missed the uniforms, she missed the

grounds, she missed her teachers and most of all the missed her crush Toby. He was smart,

popular, kind, thoughtful and so cute! Of course Alana her self was not Sleeping Beauty but she

was like the girl next door. She had a brilliant smile that came alight when she was amused or

when she saw Ethan. Her bright aqua-eyes always shimmering with a dash of brown in one eye

that was in the form of a sliver of a slash mark was her center point of attraction. Her shoulder-

length brown hair dropped in graceful waves around her, outlining her face perfectly. She was

not a confident child and thought her self ugly. That's why Ethan knew nothing of her feelings

toward him and Alana never told a single guy what she felt about them. And she never had a

boyfriend because of the reason of self –esteem.

Alana started to look for a place to sit on the train. The first compartment had two people in it,

who made it obvious to Alana that she was not welcome. The next door she opened had a small

group of four people who had recently been talking animatedly, but as soon as Alana opened the

door all noise ceases. She just stood there and they just looked at her until Alana got the hint

and left. As soon as the door closed the aqua eyed girl could once again here the chatter of

people.

"I mean, I would NOT wanna sit with them anyway! They are too young and look like

snobby little people anyway. Like I would really wanna associate my self with them?! They are

probably first years. . ." Scoffed Alana trying to reassure herself that it was not her fault people

wouldn't talk to her but her attempts were failing quite quickly. After those bad tries with the

compartments Alana tried to avoid the populated compartments and she started to look for only

deserted ones.

Alana had no luck so far in a finding an empty compartment and turned as she heard someone

behind a partially closed door yell "Trevor!" She saw a large, quite overweight, frog hop out

from the space between the door and the wall. It continued to jump down the hall in the

opposite direction of Alana. A boy probably in the second year too, came stumbling out of the

compartment. He had dark straight hair and a wide gap between his front teeth. The boy looked

around and started toward Alana.

"Did you see where my frog went?" He asked with wide eyes. Alana, bewildered, just pointed

in the direction in which the pet had hopped. She just stood and stared as the boy ran, shouting

back a thank-you, as he searched for his run-away frog. She heard a laugh. It started soft and

slow but it gained volume as the speed increased. Alan turned, slightly startled, to see a boy who

looked older then her, with blond hair slicked back against his oval-shaped head. He had two

large boys on either side of him that had just joined in the laugh with their low idiotic sounds.

"Longbottom, that blundering idiot, her never could keep his hands on that pet of his. Keeps

running away! But then again, if I was that frog I'd do the same thing." Said the blonde before he

broke out laughing with his cronies quickly following suit.

Alana just looked at them dumbfounded by their cruelness to that poor boy. Her mouth was

ever so slightly opened just looking at those boys, staring. Oh how she wanted to hurt them. She

never liked bullies or violence but when you put them together and she was the one causing the

violence it was alright. But Alana was smart not to do anything yet, not on her first day, nothing

to compromise making friends. Plus, the two boys might have some outstanding war against

each other. And the dark haired kid might act and talk the same way against the blond guy. Why

should she interfere in anything she knows nothing about?

So Alana squeezed past the three boys blocking the corridor when the leader of the trisome. . .

* * *

Okay guys!! That's my third chapter and it was the longest of the three of them but again not a lot happened but I did leave a little bit of a cliffhanger....... Please review!! That would be SO great! And review nicely please because I'm not of big fan of critism even though it can be very helpful and useful, I just don't like it...... so REVIEW!!! And my next chapter might be a while to get up since school is starting for me!


End file.
